


Love in Agony

by missingpages



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Sehun will do anything and everything for his love, for Chanyeol.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Love in Agony

Cold breeze tousling his blue slightly loose polo, brushing his pale face, Sehun walked his way to the location Chanyeol texted him.

It was their 2nd anniversary.

A sweet smile curved into his face seeing the man of his life sitting at the fancy set. Candle lights, strawberry champagne on ice.

Brushed up snow white hair, black sharp suit, Chanyeols looks so good. 

"Hey," he greeted and throw his hands around his lover.

"You got all dressed up for me?" Sehun pressed his lips against Chanyeol's.

"Happy 2nd year to us, my love. I love you, forever," 

He took a small box from his pocket and showed a gold necklace hanging with a pendant of cursive letters, enunciating the word 'forever'. 

Sehun's face flashed a precious smile, Chanyeol encircled his arms around Sehun's neck to put the material beautifully on his perfect proportion.

Buckling the lock, he turned his gaze back to Sehun and meet his curved ended teary eyes. 

"Hey," brushing away the beads with his thumb.

"Im so happy," he shrugged and caged Chanyeol's body with his arms.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Their small laughs resounded while talking about their day. Sehun took a small sip of his champagne, glimpsed at his wrist watch.

He still got 3 hours.

More hours, before the time.

His face is slowly morphing into downcast. Getting bothered about something. Some thing. For the next moments that is waiting for him.

Pumping inside his chest.

Sehun took a deep sigh and gazed at Chanyeol who is happily staring at him, like the whole world is on his face.

"Why are you looking like that, hmm? Mr. Park?" Sehun smirked, blowing away the thoughts inside his head. Atleast spent this time allotment.

Chanyeol took his hand and placed it on his cheek. Moments like these makes Sehun's heart flutter and love Chanyeol more and more.

"I dont know what would I do if I lose you," 

Sehun's free hand entangled fingers with Chanyeol's other and inched closer.

"I will never leave you. Not now, not tomorrow, not forever,"

Small beads trailed down the taller's face.

"Stop crying! Youre making me cry too!" they both laughed.

"How about we go to the swing? Like the old times?"

Sehun nodded enthusiastically. Its been a year since they visited the place where their love story has been written.

Chanyeol offered his back to Sehun for a piggy back ride. 

"You sure you still can carry me? I'm not the baby you carry before,"

"You're still my baby, come on! We often do this!"

Sehun chuckled as he rode Chanyeol's back, "Here we go!"

Happy air wrapped around the atmosphere, like the old times.

Chanyeol would pretend to be an airplane and spread his arms as the wings, Sehun, giggling all the time. It was like they are teenagers, messing, running around the street.

The taller put Sehun down when they arrived at the park and quickly sat at the unoccupied swing, Chanyeol followed and sat beside.

Watching the sun as it hides behind the stratocumulus lump whilst showered by the dusk.

Chanyeol is staring at him the whole time, the younger has still got him catching his breath. From that perfectly knitted brows, cresent shaped eyes, pinkish soft lips that has always been demanding to be kissed. That perfect aura of Sehun makes his heart jump out of his chest.

"Are you happy?"

Sehun looked at him, "Super happy," the flustered a genuine smile.

Chanyeol's grin fought back.

They both looked at the beautiful sky.

Glimpsed again at his wrist watch, Sehun only got a half hour left.

"We should go home now, its getting dark," he cracked a smile as he could muster hide the sadness.

They stood up and walked their way home, Chanyeol intertwined his fingers on Sehun's and put his arm around his broad shoulders, hands still wrapped on each other. Kissing the top of Sehun's head, the younger leaned.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

They entered the room having the dim light of the moon from the window. Sehun again glimpsed at the clock. 

The hour, has come.

The smile on Chanyeol's face has fade away, his hands were jittering and his whole body trembling, exhaling heavy breathes.

Sehun, make himself as calm as he can be. Because it would be no use if he go through with Chanyeol's disorder. He had this thing every night that he is doing as of the moment.

Chanyeol's fingers were scratching his face down to his shoulders, digging his nails through his soft skin. Screaming on top of his lungs, Chanyeol shoved away the picture frames and vases from the table. Debris scattered on the floor, he grabbed a material and throw it on the wall. 

Sehun with heavy tears and heavy breaths, walked closer to him, though this is his biggest fear everytime, he tried to muster and trying to make Chanyeol calm down.

He wrapped his arms around the taller. 

"Chanyeol, baby. Im here, Im here," whispering through Chanyeol's ear, caressing his hair, but he only got pushed away, the taller harshly pulled the necklace from his neck. Sehun could barely feel it, his body suddenly became numb.

Chanyeol throw the lace away. Screaming, scratching his shoulders. 

Sehun slumped down the couch, he closed his eyes just to erase this chaotic scene of broken glasses scattered on the floor.

After trying to calm himself, he rummaged and opened the cabinet from the kitchen and grabbed the sedative. Quickly got back to give Chanyeol a capsule, his hand got swatted. 

For 2 years they've been together, Sehun has always witnessed this suffering. He didnt count this as a burden because when he said he loved Chanyeol, he means all of him from his perfect sides to his flaws and to this happening. 

He doesnt give up and instead love Chanyeol more and more. 

Sehun took a pill again and this time he harshly grabbed Chanyeol and insistingly put the pill on his hand.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol. Please, please take it," his voice cracked and his body falled down weaker. 

They have been battling through this bipolar condition for years. 

The latter slowly clamed down, Sehun can feel Chanyeol's body slumping as the taller leaned on him.

The sedative has worked. 

Sehun closed his eyes but the tears still trailed down on his cheeks dropping onto Chanyeol's hair that is now crying too.

Sehun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol more tightly.

"S..sorry Sehun, Im sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

"Shh, dont be. I love you, all of you" he kissed the tip of Chanyeol's head.

"Please, please dont leave me. I dont know what to do without you," Chanyeol turned his body and caged Sehun's with his arms. He looked up to see the soaking wet face of his lover.

"I will never leave you, never in a million times. I will always be right here by your side, well get through this. Okay?" he inched closer to give Chanyeol a sloppy kiss.

Their wet skins met. Sweaty foreheads pressed against each other. 

Sehun cupped Chanyeols cheeks, trying to flash a smile.

Sometimes, you just need someone that will help you get through the ups and downs, the burdens that life will always shower to you. That someone that will embrace all of your flaws and will be deserving at your best.

And to Chanyeol, that someone is Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> its been so long since ive wrote a fic,,,, hope u guys love this


End file.
